thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Barzini
The old-school mobster referred to as Mr. Barzini was an old business associate of the Franchetti Mafia whom Jackie began dealings with after becoming Don following Paulie's death. Beyond his mundane dealings, Barzini was also a vampire of nearly two centuries and a coven leader. Biography Early Life Little is known about Barzini's early life, besides his criminal life. At some point in his late age, he was turned into a vampire. After turning his concubine into a vampire as well, they formed a vampire coven, which resided in the cellar of Bronville Hotel. Barzini used the coven to expand his reach over the criminal underworld and take out the opposition. Eventually, he turned his eyes to New York criminal underworld and started to target, each of the respective groups controlling the city. This included the docks, where they kill three men working for Jackie Estacado. Later they also attack mob enforcers Jimmy and Frankie, who were in stakeout for Mick The Greek. Meeting with Jackie Estacado Mr. Barzini went to meet with Jackie Estacado in Papa Cino's Pizzeria to discuss the recent vampire attacks on their men. When they come to the meeting, Jackie thanks Mr. Barzini for coming to this meeting as he's a very busy man. Mr. Barzini affirms this, revealing that his men just like Jackie's ones are dropping like flies. Meanwhile, Marco reaches for his pocket, causing Bruno to nervously reach for his gun, thinking that he will pull out a gun on them. Marco then pulls out a pack of cigarettes and smirks, noticing Jackie's man reaction. Barzini then asks Jackie what kind of solution does he suggests to this problem. Jackie suggests, that they should forget about their territorial disagreements and begin covering each other backs. Mr. Barzini is sceptical that these would help against the supernatural beings they're facing off. Jackie believes, that this way, they will have more eyes watching out for these beings. Barzini then tells Jackie, that these creatures are selling their services to those who have the money and asks him if he wasn't tempted by this. Jackie answers, that he already has enough monsters in his closet and he doesn't want to hire any more of them. Barzini is pleased to her this. Although Barzini agrees with Jackie's plan, he does expresses concerns about these creatures beginning to organize, which will these task in eliminating them, even more tougher. With the meeting finished, Jackie tasks Bruno and his other guys to keep Barzini safe as he drives home. Attack in Chinatown The same night, Barzini overhears Marco receiving a call. He approaches him, expressing his displeasure that he's putting his feet on his expensive table. Barzini then asks Marco who called him. Marco answers, that it was one of the Estacado's boys and they want another meeting in the morning. Barzini is excited to hear this and leaves with his concubine, telling Marco to apologise for the meeting as he needs his beauty sleep. The two, then travel to a restaurant in Chinatown, owned by a local mobster Chow. When they arrive, they proceed to kill all the people in the restaurant, including innocent patrons. They then hanged their bodies on meat hooks in the restaurant's freezer. Before leaving the scene, the concubine takes a body of a young girl with her as a meal. That night, one of her "children" is staked by a child who discovers their coven in the cellar of Bronville Hotel. As the vampire burst into flames, the concubine is woken from her sleep and she screams in anger. Assault on Bronville Hotel In the morning, Barzini is visited by Marco. Barzini asks what does he wants with him. Marco explains, that he and Jackie's boys decided to prepare and bought weapons to fight against vampires. He then got a call from Tony Conti, informing him, that his grandson's went missing. Combined with the rumors that people are missing round abandoned Bronville Hotel, concluded, that it might house vampires and they are ready to deal with them. Barzini commends on his efforts, saying that they can't have these creatures damaging their reputation. The people need to know, that they are in control. When Marco leaves, the concubine confronts Barzini and expresses her frustration that Barzini won't do anything to save her children. The vampires remained loyal to him and did everything he asked. And Barzini promised that he would protect them if they came to harm. As Jackie's and Barzini's men enter the hotel and begin to slaughter the vampires, Barzini's concubine can feel all their pain. Concubine promises to kill him for this and Barzini breaks his cane, turning into a makeshift stake. Barzini tells that its all about power and decides to show mercy to his concubine by killing her. Confronting Jackie After killing his concubine, Barzini tracks down Jackie to an abandoned church. As Jackie calls Eva by her name, thinking she might be here, Mr. Barzini reveals himself instead. He tells Jackie, his plans to kill Jackie and then take over his organization. Jackie tries to shoot him, but bullets don't do anything to him. Barzini tells Jackie, that he turned vampire almost one hundred years ago and these days, the new bloods don't even know the meaning of the word "vampire". Jackie realises, that he set up Jimmy and Frankie and was behind all of this. With guns ineffective, Jackie decides to use the Darkness against Barzini. But before he can do that, Eva jumps on Jackie and knocks him out. She then faces Barzini and surrounded by Darklings, proceeds to kill him. Personality Barzini's is primary motivated by lust of power and he's willing to attain it by any means necessary, whatever through manipulation or by killing his opponents. He used his own vampire coven to attack multiple crime organization in an effort to take them over. But when the coven was discovered, Barzini cared more about keeping his reputation intact, then saving his loyal "children". His detachment and caring little about the people serving him, even extended to his own concubine, who he kills, once she decides to kill Barzini for leaving their "children" to die. Powers & Abilities Powers * Immortality: Like all vampires, Barzini was effectively immortal in that his undead body did not age nor decay - instead becoming stronger and more statuesque with time. Although he retained the body of an aging senior, Barzini was sired into vampirity nearly a century before his final death. ** Increased Healing: Due to the preternatural nature of his unlife, Mr. Barzini's body possessed unnatural recuperative powers; able to recover even from lethal wounds in mere seconds without any seeming discomfort. He was shot several times in the chest by Jackie to little affect - only amusing him. * Unnatural Speed: Mr. Barzini exhibited preternatural speed sufficient enough that he could seem to appear and disappear instantaneously without leaving a blur. This celerity could have been the result of age or honing his superhuman movements to such an extent that he could exert his body faster. Abilities * Business Acumen: In addition to his duties as the leader of a coven, Mr. Barzini was the overseer of his own legitimate business outlets in order to substantiate his more illegal dealings as well as the financial needs of his coven; mainly to cover up their kills and hire prostitutes for feeding. Weaknesses * Anatomical Loss: Although it wasn't shown, when Eva attacked Barzini, she was manifesting the Darkness - Darklings emerging from her back and her swords drawn. Presumably, she severed his limbs while the Darklings tore him apart - ending him in a slow and agonizing way before his body could heal. Even a vampire like Barzini is no match for the darkness. Gallery Evva25.jpg|Barzini turning his concubine into a vampire. Evva16.jpg|Barzini attending a meeting with Jackie. Evva13.jpg|Barzini informed by Marco about the attack on Bronville Hotel. Evva36.jpg|Barzini preparing a stake in order to kill his concubine. Evva62.jpg|Barzini attacking Jackie. Evva70.jpg|Barzini killed by Eva. Category:Comics Charactersde:Barzini Category:Crossover Characters Category:Criminals Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased